Harbingers of The Naaru
The Harbingers of The Naaru Out of Character Information The Harbingers of The Naaru is a Draenei only (initially) Roleplaying guild soon to be created on the Ravenholdt RP-PvP Server. The Guild will primarily be focusing on building new and interesting roleplay between the newest members of the alliance, the Draenei, and their new found comrades in arms as the struggled against the Legion escalates. Unlike other Draenei guilds that may perhaps regard the Alliance as friendly, our initial response to other races will be one of caution, as we wish to roleplay the scenario realistically. We feel a measure of trust would have to be built up beforehand, before we can consider ourselves "best of friends". Why Ravenholdt? The leadership of the guild has had an Alliance sided experience on Ravenholdt and we found it to be satisfying. With regards to our wishes to roleplay primarily as our goal, we think it would be unrealistic if we were going to roll on one of the new RP-PvP servers, as the main population of these servers will primarily be Draenei and Blood Elves. We wish to roleplay that we had, indeed just crashed onto Azeroth, so it makes sense to roll on a server that is already "up and running" so to speak. This may cause our Draenei to be a lot lower than the other denziens on the Alliance, but surviving a crash isn't easy living! Where Can I Find Out More Information? The rest of this article is dedicated to the Roleplaying side of the guild, the background, the order and the charge. If you wish to learn more or perhaps join our ranks as a harbinger, please follow the following link! Harbingers of The Naaru The Harbingers of The Naaru: A Sacred Mission The Harbingers of The Naaru is an ancient and sacred order amongst the Draenei race. A holy order dedicated to protection of Naaru, and in turn, Draenei interests and safeguarding the tradition of the Holy Light. Whilst there are no shortage of holy orders amongst the Draenei, the Harbingers are notorious for their outrageous zeal and dedication. The Harbingers are a very militant order and actively seek to destroy the Legion and any signs of corruption wherever it may be found. More passive orders are wary for the Harbingers seem to delight perhaps too much in slaying their enemies and unsowing the seeds of chaos. However, their cause is the same, so little more is contested. History The Harbingers were formed by the Crusader Mithaniel H'ardu aboard Tempest Keep whist it was still under Naaru control during the years of the Draenei's exile in the Nether. Mithaniel was taught and tutored by the two Naaru O'ros and M'uru in the ways of the Light and proved to be an excellant and swift student. The only things that preceeded his abiltiy were his zeal and conviction. Utterly devoted to his new found teachers, Mithaniel swiftly regarded his former brothers and sister: The Eredar, as nothing more than pawns of the Legion and and thus, designated for destruction by the Naaru. During this time the Harbingers were still a fledgling movement and only the more zealous Draenei joined their ranks. The Harbingers were ablaze with passions of revenge and cosmic justice, in regards to the many wrongs the Legion had incurred, including the destruction of Argus. When the Draenei found their way to Draenor, the Harbingers were amoung the first to assess the threats the mysterious planet posed. Regarding the Orcs with dubious mistrust, none-the-less the Harbingers honoured the word of Velen and shared in the uneasy peace between the races. When the Orcs were corrupted by Kil'Jaeden the harbingers relished in turning their arms upon the Orcs, having regarded them as being unfit for alliance with the Draenei, and being rife with corruption. It seems the harbingers were proved in their claim when the orcs began to summon demons, and the Harbingers fought on the front lines to destroy their sworn enemies. The battles waged but the demons out-numbered the Draenei and plans to retreat had to be made, and quickly. It was at this point that the Harbingers encountered Melchamas Raa'lar a notorious Eredar Warrior-Mage whom had gathered a reputation amongst the Draenei for the sheer amount of their kind he had slain for defection against the Eredar since his defection to the Legion. His Prescence upon Draenor however, was to fight both the Draenei and the Legion. He led his private order The Flamewrath Division to battle for Eredar suprmeacy and both the Legion and Draenei halted his plans. Eventually the battle got too chaotic and the very fabrics of the planet were being torn apart. The Legion, upon discovering the trechery of Melchamas began to banish his armies, his Eredar having become Demons. Melchamas himself was subdued by a rift explosion, only then to be shackled with Holy magic and carried away to the dimensional escape ship by an order of Aldor priests. The Harbingers joined the rest of their brethren in escaping from the tore planet and swore revenge upon the Orcs and the Demons. The Appointment of The Fist Drifting in exile again in their ship, the Harbingers could only plot and plan their crusade against the Legion when the time was ripe. Mithaniel and the Naaru aboard, however, had an interesting new development. The Naaru O'ros and A'dal had agreed that since the capture of Melchamas they would use him as an eternal servent bound to The Light's will as repentence for his past misdeeds. Melchamas of course wouldn't agree to this, being rife with corruption, and so the powerful High Naaru A'dal stripped his body of its ability to wield or harbour magic, preventing Melchamas from casting even the simplest spell, let alone demonlogy. Free from dark magics in his system, the Naaru A'dal enclosed itself with Melchamas in a purified sanctum and began the long process of purifying his soul. Over the course of many years Melchamas was purified and reverted to the noble heart he was once when he commanded the Argun Arcane Guard upon Argus, although his was installed with a new, unshaking faith in the Light. Although his soul was pure, his body was irreversibly changed, his skin forever being blackened and his crest forever sporting large spiked horns. As a result of his ability to no longer use magic in any form, A'dal taught Melchamas to dedicate his skills to the warrior side of his training that he once honed, but with a Light given philosophy. He gained the name Melchamas the Relinquished as a result of his inability to ever wield magic again. Upon completion of his training and tests of faith, A'dal awared him with the ability to cast a spell based upon his faith alone, and not magical power: The Gift of The Naaru, and bound his being to Melchamas' to protect him. He also warned Melchamas, that this meant, also, that if he ever deviated from the Light, he would be struck down by the pain of The Heavens. A'dal released Melchamas into the Exodar and transported himself to Shattrath onto Draenor. Shortly after his release into the Exodar from his sanctum, Melchamas was ushered to the Vault of Lights by O'ros. It was there he met Mithaniel and discovered he was to be bound to serve the Harbingers as a general to lead their armies. He became known as The Fist of The Harbingers. Mithaniel, impressed with his conviction, allowed Melchamas to occupy leadership of the Harbingers with him. The Opening of The Eye During the few years after the appointment of The Fist, the Draenei had begun to receive tutoring in the ways of Shamanism via the Broken One Nobundo. Intially mistrusted due to his deformed appearence, eventually many Draenei attempted to tread the path of the spirits. None were quite so adapt as Tarakar Ba'taru a young Draenei with great intiative and wisdom. He quickly learned from the Broken of the elements, the spirits and drove his own conclusions to connect these things to The Light. Tarakar is a faithful Draenei, but he is also very perceptive and wise. He showed interest in the Harbingers however his great vision allowed him to perhaps offer more than just a strong arm and an iron will. His great cunning and intellect secured him a place as the final member of The Triumvirate, the new leading unit of the Harbingers. Three great leaders bound in equality, united in drive, faith and power. Mithaniel The Heart, Melchamas The Fist and Tarakar The Eye. The Triumvirate The Harbingers are led by a Triumvirate, in honour of the policy of the traditional utopian Eredar society and also to prevent corruption of the Order. The members of the Triumvirate are Mithaniel H'ardu, Melchamas the Relinquished and Tarakar Ba'taru. All three of the leaders are equal in power and authority. Houses In order to effectively lead the Harbingers, the Triumvirate had divded their followers into three Houses based on their vocation: The House of The Heart, The House of The Fist and The House of The Eye. The House of The Heart The House of The Heart is ruled by Mithaniel. Any Paladins and Priests within the Harbingers are placed into this house. The zealous Mithnaiel rules his house with an aura of awe and respect, this house is primarily responsible for attending to matters of faith and religion within the guild. The Heart is responsible for the charging of new areas to be "crusade spots" and the purging of impurity. The House of The Heart comune with the Naaru on the highest level and feedback the Naaru's will to the rest of the Harbingers. In times of war the Heart aids the Fist with restorative support. The House of The Fist The House of The Fist is governed by Melchamas. This House behaves as the internal army of the Harbingers. harbingers whom are Warriors or Hunters by profession will be placed into this house. The House of The Fist is responsible for the security of the Harbingers and are the first to be deployed on any military missions. In greater scales of battle, members of this House will also be responsible for the guidance of other House mebers in battle. Melchamas himself leads all Houses during battles and warfare but typically divides command in part as to allow fluidity of battle. The House of The Eye Tarakar is head of this House, which is charged with the gathering of information regarding the new situation the Draenei have found thesmelves in, being lost in a new world. The Eye handle most diplomacy and will be lorekeepers, gathering information on anything from local trade secrets to the weaknesses of the natural monsters of the lands. The Eye will also work with the Fist to monitor Horde activity, as the harbingers swore revenge upon the Orcs and so it will be done. In times of war the Eye aids the Fist with ranged support. Outsiders For any non-Draenei, the harbingers will not be allowing you to join, intially. You'll need our trust first, and how to earn such trust is a matter decided based upon the desires of the non-Draenei individual in contacting our guild, which will then be issued to them by one of the Harbinger's emissarys. Emissarys will keep a record of indivdual's deeds towards our guild, and as they perform more and more duties to our banner, we'll consider honoury positions. We will not accept or even communicate with Warlocks. Members of the Harbingers will only just tolerate working with Warlocks indifferently. Be prepared to receive no assistance if you are a foul-magic practioner. The Harbingers are as much a part of Azeroth as they are in the scale of their war with the Legion, and as such, we welcome the hands of alliance of like minded orders and guilds. bear in mind, this will operate much upon the same level as with individuals. Religion All Draenei within the Harbingers must worship The Holy Light and acknowledge the power of the Naaru as celestial beings. The Harbingers are very extremist in their interpretation of The Light and do not see the "Human Tradition" as the same thing, only a lesser conception. The only true Light comes from The Naaru. Services will be conducted to honour our faith via the digression of the House of The Heart. Harbingers will be expected to attend at least a few of these services to affirm their faith. The Light is seen as a code and an honour. it is a gift that has been reserved for the Draenei to lead the other races of the Alliance to victory in the war against the Legion. The Light is not seen as a human philosophy and is not a reason to forgive wrongdoers based on immorality. It is an active force in the universe that opposes evil and so our beleifs mimic this view. We do not easily forgive our enemies. Because of their mockery of The Light and their containment of M'uru (or perhaps his dominion over their magic-lust) the Harbingers have been charged to slay all Blood Knights upon sight for crimes of heresy and hostility to the Naaru. Any to be seen assisting such heretics will also be slain. Guild Basics The Missions of The Harbingers To destroy the Legion and also any other beings whom practice demonology and allign themselves with such evil. To bring the Orcs to justice for their past misdeeds against our people. To slay Kael'Thas and reclaim Tempest Keep. To tutor the Alliance in the ways of The Light and Naaru, to forge them into the Holy Army the Naaru intended them to be. Policies We accept any Draenei willing to roleplay into our guild. Whatever your PvP or PvE goals may be, so long as you are willing to roleplay we have a place for you, and we intend to participate in PvP and PvE events ourselves, keeping the roleplay involved. For any whom earn reputation and work with our guild, we may also accept the honoury membership of Human and Dwarven Priests and Paladins, as they have accepted the Light as their saviour. Any other races and class combinations we are unsure of honoury membership although if possible, it will be more testing than for the examples mentioned above. We will not consider any Warlocks for honoury membership at all, nor any characters whom are evil or chaotic in nature. The Harbingers may work with guilds with members with these alignments, but within our guild is a sacred space, and The Light will not stand for it. Characters within the guild must be of a Good Alignment. The Harbingers are a sacred order with duties reflecting the virtues of The Light. The Light in an inherently Good and creative force, and as such any character is required to be able to recognise, and choose good moral and ethical virtues over evil and more blurred neutral ones if they wish to play part to this mission. (Or they must at least present themselves as Good so the Harbingers believe them, their true alignment only the character themselves knows!) We do not tolerate any abusive behavior like corpse-camping and njnja-looting. Overt OOC behavior will also not be accepted. Although alts are welcome, we would encourage members to try and develop a singular character more strongly as opposed to many, perhaps more undeveloped members. The Harbingers are not a huge army, they are an elite consecrated unit, and the members know each other very well. This is one of their strengths in battle. This is not to say we don't allow any Harbingers to play alts! Of course we do, but having many alts in the guild is not our preference. We would like each of our members to know the others, and be able to indentify their personalities and traits, as well as their strengths and weaknesses in battle. Please see the link provided above for for information Category:Original loreCategory:GuildsCategory:Ravenholdt (EU)Category:Alliance